


If You Are Gonna Bite Me, It Better Hurt.

by LittleRedRuby



Series: I Want Every Single Piece of You. [3]
Category: Sweetbitter (TV)
Genre: D/s undertones, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Outing, Porn with Feelings, except I'm not, i live for this shit, idk man it got intense I'm so sorry, they are literally incapable of being chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRuby/pseuds/LittleRedRuby
Summary: Everything was going fine.Until Etienne shows up.(Set after That Sound In Your Sighs).
Relationships: Simone/Tess (Sweetbitter), Tess/Simone
Series: I Want Every Single Piece of You. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548145
Kudos: 13





	If You Are Gonna Bite Me, It Better Hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know it's been a while, and I'm so happy you all had such an amazing response to my sweetbitter fics. I hope you enjoy this one too.

This thing, whatever it is she has with Simone now, keeps going for about five months. They don't hang out every day, but Tess stays over at her place on the weekends, when work is more chaotic and travelling home seems unproductive when Simone's warm bed is closer. 

They don't always have sex. Sometimes both of them are so exhausted they just fall into bed wrapped around each other, with clothes barely taken off, and blankets haphazardly thrown over their bodies. 

It's surprisingly intimate, being with Simone this way, Tess believed that starting whatever this is with her would have been more detached, with more boundaries set between them, more rigid guidelines of what they can and can't do. 

But so far it has been an easy, go-with-the-flow type of situation, and Tess is content with that. No one on the restaurant besides Ari and Jake know so far, and Tess is glad they have managed to keep it on the down low. 

Until Etienne shows up. 

It's a normal Wednesday, with Tess doing her duties as always, placing salt shakers on tables, setting the clutery, and cleaning the glasses, when a man in his late thirties/early forties enters the restaurant. 

"Service doesn't start until 8 p.m sir" says Tess, approaching him with a welcoming smile, cleaning her hands on the hand towel. 

"I know, I'm here to see Howard actually" his french accent is thick, his suit tailored like all rich men get it tailored, and his easy smile is unnerving.

The doors from the kitchen open. 

"Little one, I'm gonna need your help with-" she hears Simone say while she enters the room, and the way she stops herself it's enough to send alarm bells inside her head. 

Simone lived in France for a while.

Simone used to be married. 

This is Simone's ex husband. 

"Simone" he says, shocked "you are still here", he continues, and Tess doesn't like the way Simone's name rolls of his tongue, dripping with memories and nostalgia.

"Go look for Howard" says Simone, dismissing Tess quickly while she stares at him. And Tess knows she has no right to feel hurt, but the sting is there. 

She walks away, looking for Howard. 

* 

Etienne hangs around most of the afternoon, locked up with Howard in some kind of meeting, until service starts, and Tess hasn't had the chance to talk to Simone, who seems scatter minded and nervous. 

Simone is never scatter minded or nervous. 

Tess is behind the bar next to Jake cleaning some glasses when Etienne leaves, she sees how Jake drops a glass, which shatters on the floor, cristals flying everywhere. 

"Fuck" he mutters under his breath, moving to go get a broom until Tess stops him.

"I'll get it" 

There is a moment in which he just stops, and looks at Tess, she can see that he is angry, the fury just bubbling under the surface. 

"You are angry too" he says, and turns around, busying himself with a guest, taking her order. 

And Tess realizes that he is right, she doesn't like that Etienne is here, she doesn't like how he makes Simone react. 

She doesn't like him. And she is angry. 

She leaves to find the broom after that, going through the kitchen, up the stairs and to the right, where she finds the laundry closet next to the locker room.

But instead of searching for the broom, she stops, because Simone is in the locker room, face pressed against her own locker with her eyes closed. 

Tess has seen Simone in more intimate situations, has seen the line of freckles she has on her shoulder blade, has seen the scar she has on her calf for when she played lacrosse in highschool, has traced it with her fingertips while she kissed her knee, looking up with a smile to meet Simone's soft gaze, and she was biting her lower lip, trying to contain hers. 

She _knows_ her.

But looking at her like this, she feels like an intruder. Like she looking at a side of her that she isn't supposed to. 

Fragile, unguarded. Coming apart at her seams. 

She steps in quietly, the only sign that Simone heard her come in a slight twitch on her hand, palm still pressed against the cold surface of the locker. 

She wraps her hands around Simone's middle, arms circling her waist, resting her face on Simone's back. 

Tess doesn't say a word for a while, she doesn't need to. But she stays, holding Simone carefully, her thumb moving back and forth over her ribs. 

She memorizes the rhythm of her breaths, the pattern Simone's fingers play on the locker. The sound of her sighs. 

"Hey! Simone! Tess! I'm gonna need you ba-" Will comes into the locker room and stops, words dying in his mouth. 

Simone still doesn't move, and Tess only raises her head to look at him, she doesn't move her arms, nor does she step away. 

"I'll be there is a few, Simone is clocking out early today" her voice is uncharacteristically cold, makes Will's eyes widen is surprise. 

This moment is theirs, how dare he intrude on it. 

He only nods, stumbling while he walks away. 

Tess turns Simone around, her hands falling limply on her sides. She can see that her eyes are bloodshot, errand strands of her usually perfect hair falling out of her ponytail, covering her face. 

"Go home, I'll be there once service ends"

Simone kisses her. 

A whisper of a kiss, a slight brush of their lips while Simone's trembling hands cup her cheeks. Tess grabs them, trying to warm up the cold touch. 

Simone pulls back, nods once and turns around once again, opening the locker to take out her clothes. 

Tess helps her get out of the uniform and put on her street clothes, Simone's movements slow and unmeasured, Tess giving her reassuring squeezes on her arms, her waist, her neck and her shoulders to keep her grounded.

When they are done Simone takes her hand, leading her down the stairs and through the kitchen door. Soon enough they reach the main floor, Tess looking at Jake at the bar and realizing she forgot bring the broom. 

She can see how he wants to say something, but holds back when he notices Simone clutching her hand. 

When they reach the front door, Simone turns around, she looks at Tess for a few seconds before squeezing her hand.

"Thank you" she whispers. 

And just like that, she walks away. 

*

None of them are being subtle. 

Of course Will couldn't keep a fucking secret. 

Service got hectic after Simone left, on one hand it was perfect, because no one had the chance to properly talk, Ari kept making her short sarcastic comments but other than that everyone was just too busy to carry a conversation. 

On the other hand though, they all kept staring at her. 

Heather and Sasha were aggressively gossiping, and when Tess met their gazes they would turn around and shuffle away. 

Will kept staring at her with confusion and an edge of contained sadness. 

Jake just seemed lost. 

But all of them were staring, and Tess was exhausted. 

She wanted to be at Simone's, she wanted to hold her, she wanted to know how she was feeling now, what she was thinking, what she talked about with Etienne. 

She wanted to punch Etienne in the face, see him writhe in pain at her feet, wanted to hurt him as badly as Simone looked when he walked into the restaurant. 

Tess wanted to punch Howard too, not understanding how he allowed him to walk into her life again.

He never cared, none of them did, only Jake, and now herself. 

Service ends, and Tess almost runs to the locker to get changed, Sasha and Heather already there, their frantic conversation dying when Tess walks in. 

Tense moments pass while she changes, and when Sasha finally speaks, she wishes he would have stayed quiet. 

"No wonder you've been raising the ranks so fast, little monster, screwing Simone leads to that" he says, smirking smugly while he fixes his beanie on the mirror. 

"Shut the fuck up" she says, shoving the locker closed, the sound echoing in the small space. 

"Aw come on now, you should be proud! Must be hard to be with someone as frigid as her" he continues, smiling while putting his belongings on his purse. 

"She isn't like that" Tess says forcefully, pulling her backpack over one shoulder and turning around, facing Sasha, whose smile falters when he sees her expression. "And if you all didn't have your heads shoved up your asses you would have realized that." 

"She is kinda impossible to get to know" says Heather, trying to diffuse the situation. 

"You all never even tried" says Tess, venom in her voice. 

She walks away before she ends up fighting with them. 

*

Will stops her when she is walking down the stairs, and Tess is losing her patience fast. 

"Hey" he says, sheepishly looking down at his feet. "You staying for home bar?" He asks, finally looking at her in the eye. 

"Seriously?" She answers, incredulous, "you couldn't shut your mouth about Simone and you are asking me if I'm staying? For what? So you all can tell me that she is a horrible person? That she is cold and awful?" 

She scoffs out a laugh, shoving past him. 

"It's not like that Tess" he says, following her down the stairs. His tone apologetic.

"You sure about that? You could have kept it to yourself, but no, better share it with everyone because your feelings were hurt" she keeps walking, her steps hurried until she reaches the kitchen doors. 

She stops, turning around to face him.

"You all are a bunch of hypocrites" she says, shoving the doors open and walking to the service floor. 

She finds Ari at the bar, when she sees Tess, she drinks a shot and gathers her things. 

"Want me to walk with you?" She says, glaring at Will when he is about to say something else. 

He stops, shoving his hands on his pant pockets and turning around. 

"Yeah, let's go" 

*

They walk in silence for a while, their pace measured, Tess wants to go faster, but no one can hurry Ari, her long legs and almost closed eyes calming her down enough to take her time. 

Ari takes a drag out of the cigarette, flicking the excess of ash on the sidewalk. 

"Sucks that Will told everyone" she finally says, stopping on an intersection. 

The gravity of it finally hits Tess. 

He told everyone, he outed her, and not only her, but also Simone. 

"My oldest brother thought he could teach me a lesson when he outed me to my parents" she continues, looking to the side and taking a drag of the cigarette again, blowing out the smoke after a few seconds to the cold night air. 

"They don't talk to me much after that, but the checks keep coming, so I don't really give a fuck" she says.

And Tess knows she does care, quiet a lot. Tess promises to herself in that moment to check up on Ari more. 

"Anyways, it sucks, but I see you care for her, don't let those fuckers ruin it" 

"Thanks Ari, that's really nice of you" 

"Oh I'm not doing it for you, Simone is less on my ass ever since you started screwing each other" she says, smirking and Tess smiles, relaxing her tense shoulders.

They hug when they say goodbye, Tess' steps quickening to get to Simone's. 

*

She stands outside the appartment for a few seconds, breathing in deeply until she raises her hand, knocking on the door twice. 

She has a key, has had it for a while, it was on the counter one morning when Simone was out and she left it there with a note saying to lock up when Tess was ready to leave. 

She never asked for it back, and Tess assumed she was supposed to keep it.

But she still knocks, not knowing if Simone actually wants to see her right now. 

It takes Simone a few seconds until she reaches the door, Tess can hear the hurried steps and the turning of the lock, and then the door swings open. 

Simone is wearing yoga pants and a lumpy sweater, fluffy socks covering her feet, the same ones Tess told her were funny because of the rainbow pattern. 

She looks better than she did at the restaurant though, there is still tiredness around her eyes, but her hair falls in gentle waves over her shoulder.

She grabs Tess' hand, and yanks her inside. 

Without even realizing Tess is now pressed against the wall beside the door, which closes with a loud bang and suddenly, Simone is kissing her. 

It feels desperate, like she can't get enough of her, one of her hands buried in Tess' hair while the other sneaks around her waist, their bodies flushed together and Tess carelessly drops her backpack. Her hands moving until she has them wrapped around Simone's neck. 

Simone presses herself against her harder, Tess' legs falling open so she can put her thigh in the middle. 

Simone pulls away from the kiss, eyes wide and pupils blown, hair a mess and lips bruised. She is breathing heavy, the hand on Tess' hair tightening while the one on her waist moves down, getting a firm grip on her hip. 

Tess wants to ask her a lot of things in this moment, wants to slow her down, wants to kiss her forehead and tell her that she won't go away, that she is here, that she'll stay. 

But she is also absurdly turned on, her own breathing ragged, and heat already pooling between her legs.

She realizes in that moment that she would do anything Simone asks of her, without hesitation. It's a scary thought, that quickly dissipates from her mind when Simone's hand on her hip makes her drag her center over her thigh. 

Tess gasps out a moan, and there is a smirk in Simone's face.

"They have no idea" she says, her hand dropping from Tess' hair to now grab her hips with both hands, controlling better her movements. 

"They don't understand" she says, her words whispered close to Tess' mouth, not kissing her just yet, and Tess is aching for it, she chases her, seeking her kiss, but Simone pulls back, focused on making Tess grind on her thigh. 

"Who? What are you saying?" Asks Tess, finally removing her jacket awkwardly, letting it fall to the floor. She puts her hands under Simone's sweater, making her hiss at the cold touch. 

"You and me, we work" says Simone, not meeting Tess' gaze. And Tess digs her nails in Simone's stomach, freezing in place. 

Fuck.

Simone's breathing is ragged, eyes wide and frantic when she finally looks at Tess in the eye. 

"We work, don't we?" She rushes out the words.

Tess nods, swallowing hard. 

"Yes, we do" she pushes Simone back lightly, taking out her hands from under her shirt to cup her face. 

"What did he say to you?" 

Simone adverts her eyes, hands falling limply at her sides.

She is going to fucking kill Etienne. 

Tess moves Simone's head, making her look at her once again. 

"What did he say, Simone?" 

"It's nothing" she tries to walk away, but Tess holds her fast. Not letting her go. 

"If it were nothing you wouldn't be almost catatonic since he showed up" says Tess, taking her hand and leading her towards the bed. 

She sits her down in the middle of it, Simone's back pressed against the headboard while Tess toes her shoes off and removes her jeans. 

Simone rests her head back, looking her up and down, and Tess can't help but blush under her gaze. 

Simone bites her lip when she sees the blush, and Tess can feel her skin crawl in the most pleasant way, goosebumps breaking out. 

But she focuses, she has to keep a level head if they want to resolve this.

She gets on the bed, Simone offering her hand to steady her while she moves until she is straddling her lap, her hands finding support on Simone's shoulders. 

Simone starts to move her hands up and down Tess' legs, reveling on the softness of her skin. 

Tess slaps them away. 

"Nope, no funny business until we talk about this" 

"Seriously?" 

"Seriously" 

Simone sighs, rubbing her face with her hands, and then placing them again on Tess' thighs. 

"I was so convinced it was going to work when I married him" she says, looking at Tess in the eyes, sad smile on her face. 

Tess starts rubbing the back of Simone's neck, paying attention. 

"I was living in France, had everything at my disposal, he didn't just have a house on the country side, it was a castle, with enough land for a vineyard" 

"Holy shit" 

Simone scoffs out a laugh. 

"I know, definitely compensating for something" she says, and Tess laughs, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

"But he was always away for business, and I was alone, a 25 year old married to a man who was never there to fill out the boring days and empty spaces"

"Must have been lonely" says Tess.

"It wasn't at first" responds Simone, hands moving until they reach Tess' arms, rubbing them. 

"Anyway, I started planning a grow of champagne, picked out the soil, the type of grape, hell, even the fertilizers for the plant" 

"Of course you did" 

"When he was home I explained it all, he was enthusiastic about it" 

"What does this have to do with what happened today?" Asks Tess confused by the story. 

"It's finally ready, my champagne" says Simone, voice shaking. "And Howard wants to sell it at the restaurant" 

Tess stops her hand movements, her eyes widening. Simone scoffs once again. 

"After the divorce I thought he stopped the production, but it's done, and his name it's on the bottle" 

There is anger in her voice, her nails digging into Tess' arms, her mouth almost snarling the words out. 

Tess has never seen her this angry, this hurt. 

"I get credit on the back of the label, in font so small you have to squint to see it" she says, looking at Tess once again. 

"I'm so sorry" Tess responds, not knowing what else to say. 

"But I still don't get it, what did you mean about them not understanding?", Says Tess after a while, her hands moving on their own, tracing the lines of Simone's neck and shoulders, her collarbone, the dip in her jawline. Simone closes her eyes for a second. Enjoying the touch. 

"I care deeply for you" she finally says, and Tess stops, her heart beating faster, her hands starting to tremble. 

"More than I was prepared for" Simone continues, opening her eyes "When I was talking to him today, he just knew I had something with you, we are pretty similar, Etienne and I, our marriage didn't work for that reason" 

Tess doesn't enjoy the flash of jealousy she feels on her chest, she hates that Etienne knows Simone so intimately. 

"I just...I see a great deal of myself in you" And Simone pauses for a second, brows furrowed trying to find the words "and I fear I'm doing to you the same thing he did to me" 

They stay in silence for a few moments, because this doesn't feel real, the dimmed lights making the shadows seem bigger, Simone's half lit face adverting her gaze, her hands holding on to Tess' arms like they are a lifesaver in the middle of the ocean. 

"You are an idiot" she finally says, and Simone looks up, surprised at her response. 

"I know you Simone, and yes, we have similar traits, but he failed to see that you aren't made for living locked up in one place" says Tess, moving closer until her chest is pressed against Simone's.

She gasps in response, her hands moving until they wrap around Tess' waist.

"You need to work, you need to be in this city, surrounded by good food and excellent wine, you need to boss everyone around the restaurant because you are exceptional at it" Tess kisses her on cheek, moving to her jaw line and then back to her face.

"I'm not afraid of what you want from me Tess, I'm afraid of what I want from you" 

Tess stops, pulling back to see her face, Simone's pupils are blown again, her measured breaths starting to accelerate, and Tess can feel her own skin lighting on fire. 

"I want you squirming under me" she says, face coming closer to Tess' to whisper the words out. "It's agonizing when I don't have you on this bed, naked and panting and whispering my name like it's a prayer and I'm about to give you absolution" 

Tess can feel her blood rushing to her face, her breathing becoming heavy, Simone's words igniting something inside of her she didn't even know she had. A door being open.

And Tess is ready to jump into the abyss.

"It's all consuming, my need for you here" Simone continues, hands moving down to grab her ass, making Tess grind down on her as she thrusts up, both gasping at the contact. 

"I think constantly about making you scream, of leaving a trail of marks on your skin, showing everyone that you are mine" Simone starts kissing her neck, nipping at the skin from time to time, not enough to hurt but enough to make her feel it. 

She shudders, gasping for air. 

"I want you thinking about me constantly, even in your most quiet moments, I want you wet for me at the most inappropriate times" her words feel like fuel to Tess' fire, she can almost hear her blood rushing to her ears, while Simone is doing wicked things with her tongue, her hands moving up to grab the hem of her shirt. 

Simone starts to pull it up, teasing touches making Tess suck in sharp breaths. Her stomach trembling with the effort. 

Tess raises her hands, allowing Simone to remove her shirt, leaving her only in her sports bra and boy shorts on top of a fully clothed Simone. Who smiles wickedly at her. 

"I want you all to myself Tess, here, and nowhere else" 

Tess pulls her hands down, grabbing the metal of the headboard, the cold sensation giving her enough of a shock to not lose her sanity for a few moments. 

But Simone keeps going, keeps kissing her in the only way she knew how, keeps moving her hands, and grabbing, and pulling, and whispering filthy things to her hear, and Tess keeps trying to hold on. To keep herself grounded. 

"You only do this because I allow it" says Tess, her voice coming out stronger than she feels in that moment. 

Simone freezes, smirk faltering, the hands she was trailing along the edge of the sports bra stoping. 

She looks curiously at Tess, who still has her hands on the headboard. 

"This...control you think you have over me, only exists because I allow it to exist. You think you control me? No way Simone, I control you" 

She grabs Simone's sweater and starts pulling at it, getting it off of her in one quick motion. 

"You are thightly wound Simone, always in control, even the way you walk is calculated" whispers Tess, kissing her neck, her cheeks, placing her thumb over Simone's parted lips. 

"But with me, you have no control, you lose yourself in the sensations, and I'm gracious enough to give you the illusion of power, because that's what you crave" she pushes her thumb inside Simone's mouth, who takes it in without protest. 

"You won't take away my freedom Simone, you are incapable of it" 

Simone bites down lightly on the thumb, Tess hisses, but doesn't take it out. 

She kisses her at the corner of her mouth, and Simone gasps, Tess takes out her thumb, and moves her hand down until she reaches Simone's exposed breasts. 

She pinches her nipple, and smiles at Simone's hiss, Tess moves her other hand to Simone's neck, her thumb massaging her under the jawline. 

"You won't lock me up, you won't isolate me, you won't control me, if that's what you are scared of, then you don't know me as well as you think you do" 

Simone looks at her with wonder in her eyes, mouth slightly agape, and Tess kisses her. 

Because she can't help it, because it's unavoidable, because there is always gravity pulling her towards Simone, since the very first day she laid eyes on her.

It feels like playing a dangerous game in which her opponent knows her inside out, she knows which buttons to press and how to press them, and Tess is drunk on Simone's need, on her sighs and her moans and the broken way she is breathing. 

She feels Simone dragging her nails on her back, she is sure she is leaving angry red marks on it, and gets wetter just thinking about how it'll look like in the morning.

"Make me stop" whispers Simone, "if you really think that, then make me stop" 

And suddenly, Tess is on her back, Simone hovering over her. She searches Tess' face, devouring her with just her gaze. 

Tess trembles under her. 

When Simone is turned on she flushes all over, her skin turning bright red, specially on her collarbone, her cheekbones almost glow in the low light and Tess raises her hand until she cups her cheek. 

Simone closes her eyes, leaning into the touch while she lowers her weight until their chests are touching, fitting her hips on Tess' open legs. 

Tess moans at the contact, and Simone chuckles, low and with a hint of mockery, and it's almost embarrassing how hot Tess thinks it is. 

"You are so wet for me already, I can feel it through the fabric" Simone says, the words whispered over her mouth before she kisses her languidly, grinding down her hips, the wet fabric of her boy shorts giving Tess a delicious friction. 

But Tess has to find some way of controlling herself, the words 'make me stop' still circling in her mind, it was a dare, a challenge, she needs to prove that Simone isn't too much for her. 

Her hands move until they are buried on Simone's hair once again, she moves her hips to meet her thrusts. 

Tess feels her all over, Simone's hands touching her in places she is familiar with, carefully mapping out every single point that makes her lose her mind. 

The back of her left knee when Simone makes her wrap it around her hip, opening her up more, the underside of her boobs, the empty space under here ear, where she is whispering how delicious Tess looks right now, sweat gathers in her lower back, the effort to form words almost painful. 

One of Simone's hands starts moving down, tracing circles over her stomach until it reaches the waistband of her boy shorts.

"Look at me" Simone says, and Tess opens her eyes slowly, meeting her heated gaze. 

She looks gorgeous like this, wild and out of control and like she can't get enough of Tess, her mouth shinning in the low light because of their combined spit. 

But Tess also sees the desperation in Simone's eyes, the fear, the need, and how overwhelmed she actually is right now. 

For a second she thinks of ignoring the warning signs, she thinks of letting Simone keep going, specially because Simone is touching her in the way she likes, in the way she needs. 

But it would be selfish to do so, to let her ravish her like she wants to be ravished right now. Simone is so ready to give Tess everything she wants in this moment. 

Even if it is at Simone's own expense. 

"Stop" Tess says. And Simone's eyes widen in response. Her mouth slightly agape. 

She breathes once, twice, and collapses next to Tess on the bed. 

She lands on her back, eyes closed while she gets her breathing under control. 

They stay in silence for a while, both looking at the cracks on the ceiling, panting and sweaty and so close to each other that Tess can feel Simone trembling. 

Simone moves one of her hands, rubbing her eyes for a few seconds sighing softly. 

"I'm sorry" she says, voice shaky "that...that was a lot" she turns her head to the side, looking at Tess' profile. 

Tess moves until she resting on her side, arm bent under her head, using it as a pillow. 

She brings her other hand up, stroking Simone's cheek, tracing the delicate line of her eyebrow, moving down to her cheekbone and resting there, her thumb moving back and forth. 

"It's ok" says Tess, moving closer until she wraps her arm around Simone's middle, nuzzling her cheek with her nose. 

"Were you scared?" She asks, stroking Tess' arm, the words soft and hesitant. 

"No" says Tess, sitting up a little bit, using her hand to hold her head and look down at Simone. "I trust you" 

Simone just stares at her for a few minutes, blinking lazily, her hand still caressing Tess' arm on her stomach. 

She sits up, her hands falling back to support herself and coming face to face with Tess. 

She leans down and kisses Tess on the cheek, lingering there, and Tess breaths her in, her arms once again wrapping around Simone's neck, pulling her in. 

"If you keep going I'm gonna ask you to fuck me and I feel like we shouldn't tonight" she says, her face buried in Simone's neck.

And Simone laughs, a full on belly laugh that makes her shake her shoulders, pulling Tess into her arms. She tries to pull her on her lap once again but Tess stops her, laughing too. 

"Nope, no, I need a cold shower, and you need to put on a shirt again, we are gonna go sleep, and maybe, I'll let you have me in the morning" Tess says while crawling away from Simone's arms, who tries to hold her back for a few moments before letting her go. 

She gets out of the bed, standing by the end of it, and looks down at Simone, who is laying down with her front to the bed, supporting her weight by the elbows to look up at Tess. 

The words are on the tip of her to tongue, it would be so easy to say them, so easy to let herself go and lay it all down for Simone. 

But she doesn't, the night was charged enough as it was, she'll let her know another day.

But for now, she gives her this.

"I care deeply for you too, y'know" she says, and Simone's soft smile is all the response she needs.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that happened lmao. 
> 
> Title from Eco by Alba Reche (go support my girl) the song is in Spanish but I translated the lyric. 
> 
> The "make me stop" moment was definitely inspired by Sunstone Vol. 2 by Stjepan Sejic. I was re reading it and this part just screamed Tess/Simone, so I had to write it. I was already writing this fic when I read that part once again, and it was such a good fit I couldn't pass it up.
> 
> Tbh they are my favorite couple to write, I live for their dynamic, I love their intensity, I love making them face their fears and their bullshit and how they call each other out. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love hearing from you all. 
> 
> Also, I wrote this on my phone, so I'm sorry if I missed any typos. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ biwitchofthewest.tumblr.com and on Twitter @ MisandristDiana.


End file.
